Elemental Recourse
by Xakinera
Summary: After finally thwarting Nerissa, the W.I.T.C.H. members try to find an ordinary life. Who knew that the extraordinary, including the giving of the Heart of Earth, disputes, and more evils, would find them? Talks mainly abou Cornelia. My second fic!
1. Hearts of One

I love W.I.T.C.H. and especially Cornelia. I hate how the show portrays her as a thick, self-centered, fashion fanatic. I read the book first so I always thought that was Irma! Cornelia is smart, down to earth and sensitive as well as kind and understanding. Basically anything that makes her perfect .

Chapter One Hearts of One

A blonde girl sat by her window, her face staring into the clouds. She ran her fingers through her long silky hair and hugged herself. She had a slight frown on her face as if she was thinking too hard. This girl's name was Cornelia and she was wondering about what to do with her sister. She had discovered her powers as the Heart of Earth. For a seven year old, this can be rather perplexing.

She pondered whether she would have been chosen as a guardian if she wasn't related to Lillian. What would become of her then? She sighed and decided that she had done enough thinking for one day and sauntered into her living room. She was supposed to be babysitting. As in she _wasn't_ suppose to be revealing secrets to her once hated sister. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Hearing her footsteps, Lillian crept down tentatively from her room. Forgetting all about her demands to go to bed, Cornelia said, "Come here."

Lillian crawled onto the sofa with her, Napoleon trailing behind her like a guardian angel. None of them talked for a while. Cornelia stroked Lillian's hair softly and Lillian snuggled up closer to her. "Is it true? When you were telling me that story, it was really happening? Just because I wished it?"

"Yes," Cornelia answered. "You had wonderful powers, Lillian. You made Napoleon talk, am I right Napoleon?"

"Yeah, yeah," murmured the cat.

"And," Cornelia continued, "you can have them back when you're old enough. Matt, Napoleon, and Mr. Huggles will give them back to you."

Lillian cocked her head to one side and looked up at Cornelia. "But what if they don't?"

Cornelia smiled wryly. "Then," she said, "then they will have to face the wrath of Cornelia Hale, wouldn't they? And they wouldn't want that."

Lillian thought for a minute. "I don't want the powers," she said quietly. "I want to give them to you."

Cornelia stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? This is an important decision. It's against nature to do that! I, for one, know all about nature." She thought about it. She actually really wanted it. She was sure there were more powers to unlock, more secrets to unravel about the Heart of Earth. And who knew what effects it would have on an Earth Guardian? But to take away power from Lillian? She wasn't about to do that!

"I'm serious, Cornelia," Lillian said earnestly, sounding eerily mature for her age. "I want you to have it. I've only seen your powers once but they're so cool. I bet they would go really well with the Heart. And if Nerissa is real, then you'll need all the power you can get."

Not able to think of anything else, Cornelia just said, "Lillian, Nerissa is trapped in the heart of Meridian."

"That's not the point!" Lillian got up and raised her arms for emphasis. "She could come back! There could be different bad guys. Promise me you'll let Matt and Napoleon and Mr. Huggles transfer? Please?"

Cornelia looked at Lillian's hopeful face. "Oh all right. Tomorrow I'll tell them all to meet here. Now get to bed before mom and dad come home." She heaved another sigh as she watched Lillian climb back up the stairs without a complaint (for once). What have I gotten myself into, she wondered.


	2. For Want of a Better Name, Curses

Chapter Two Curses

On a bright cheery sunny day, the students of Sheffield Institute filed into the orthoclase pink and mottled green building like ants gathering food for the young. One particular student was giving a friend a good telling-off.

"Ok, Irma, let me get this straight," Taranee began. "You didn't do your history paper even though you've had all of vacation to and there have been no Candracar/Meridian emergencies, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes," Irma waved an airy hand. "Gosh, my dad is a police officer. I don't need you giving me the third degree. And as for grades, my parents don't care about them."

"Really?" Hay Lin cut in. "How come?"

"They're too busy worrying about why I'm absent from the house for long periods of time for no specific reason or hint of my whereabouts. Stuff like that."

"You are so lucky!" Hay Lin screeched, causing Taranee to flinch. "My dad is obsessed with schoolwork for someone who owns a restaurant. He monitored my paper and practically killed himself when he realized I didn't know why the Roman Empire fell." Taranee and Irma both swivel their heads in her direction. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your paper was supposed to be on the Carthaginians." Taranee informed her, suppressing a laugh.

"What?" Hay Lin looked around wildly for someone to contradict her. "No way! Then how come I have this stuff about falling empires and the Romans?"

"Because the Carthaginians were defeated by the Romans."

"Oh crap," Hay Lin muttered. "There goes another F."

"Aw, look on the bright side," Irma said, trying to perk Hay Lin up again. "Mr. Collins might give you some partial credit. Better than me. I've got nothing."

Hay Lin didn't seem to be listening. "Oh, I'm doomed."

"Welcome to life," Cornelia said, sneaking up from behind them. "Why are you doomed?"

"Oh, Hay Lin's just worried because she bombed another history essay," Irma answered flippantly.

"Oh, that? I finished that ages ago."

"Cornelia!" Hay Lin cried. "That's not helping!"

"Oops, sorry. By the way, could you guys come to my house after school? There's something I need to tell you."

Irma arched an eyebrow. "Something that involves the witches?"

"Yes." Cornelia nodded. "And tell Will to bring Mr. Huggles."

"Why?" Taranee asked, confused.

Just then, the bells rang. "I'll tell you later!" Cornelia sprinted off to science.

"I hate that bell," Taranee muttered menacingly.


	3. Everything And So Much More

I'm sorry the chapters are real short but long ones always give me a headache. Don't hesitate to check out my other fic! It's not complete but it's got eight chapters!

In the Hale's apartment, the girls (and Caleb, and Matt, and the pets) were gathered around the coffee table, either sitting on the sofa, or kneeling on the Oriental rug. They were having a heated and compelling discussion over tea.

"Lillian?" Will asked, shocked. "You told Lillian about witch?"

Cornelia put an arm around Lillian protectively and replied, "She caught me reviving my mom's plants. Besides, I didn't want to have secrets from her. Ever since the storytelling, we've gotten really close. Plus I think it's time we told our parents too."

Will narrowed her eyes. This wasn't a good enough excuse for her. "You didn't tell them too, did you?"

In fear that an argument would break out, Hay Lin said quickly, "That would be nice but they might worry too much, you know? And that's not the point. The point is whether or not you guys agree to having Lillian transfer her powers to Cornelia."

"Well it would help to wield some more powers to kick bad guy butt," said Irma, ever so tactfully.

"I don't know." Will bit her lip. "What do you think, Matt?"

Matt looked unsure. "I don't see why not. And it _is_ Lillian's choice."

"Right," Taranee said, turning to Lillian. "So are you sure you want to do this?"

Lillian nodded. "Yes. I've thought it over and both Napoleon and I agree." She then spun to face Cornelia. "There was a time when I listened to you. Now it's time you all listen to me."

"Jeez!" Irma exclaimed. "Cornelia, how did you get your sister to grow like that because Chris is still acting like a bratty four year old."

"Lillian did it all by herself. Now does anyone know how to do this?"

"Uhh…" they all stuttered. That had been the problem all along.

Taranee turned to Napoleon. "Well you're the familiar who seems to know so doggone much. Tell us how we do this!"

Napoleon leapt onto the coffee table and said a posh voice, "It is my belief that one needs a certain amount of brainpower to execute this operation. A gift some lack."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked, offended.

Napoleon yawned. "I was talking about that rat."

"He's a dormouse!" Will corrected.

"The world is coming to an end!" Irma slapped her forehead in an exaggerated way. "The cat is as smart as Taranee!"

"Follow my lead if you don't want this to drag on until both their parents come home. Cornelia, kneel down." Matt swallowed a retort and nodded. Caleb, who was silent for all this time, looking from sister to sister, trying to figure out what was on their minds, put a comforting arm on Cornelia's shoulder. She smiled.

Napoleon jumped onto Matt's arm and whispered something to him. Matt, in turn, started whispering to Mr. Huggles. The three of them looked ready, and transformed. Taranee sneaked a look at the Hale's front door to see if they were coming home. You never know and she couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid. The three regents aligned and Matt stood in the middle. He frowned, concentrating hard, as a pure green light poured out of him and the two household pets (I know technically, dormouse is not a normal pet but I got bored of typing out their names all the time since it sounded super cliché) onto Cornelia. Her back seemed to arch as she slowly took in the power given to her, shoving it down to some secret, inner place that no one could touch, the place that Caleb had once briefly glanced (first time they met, which I will make up some time and post) and longed to connect with again.

She sighed with pleasure. She didn't know how she could possibly describe the power coursing through her. She felt as if she once did before. Like she could do anything in the world.


	4. The Aftermath

Don't hesitate to review! Any ideas of what else the Heart of Earth can do are always welcome! I found on a website that Cornelia is hydrophobic! If that ever ties in with the story, I just want to say she WILL be able to swim. If anyone can think of new titles for my sappy chapters, please tell me!

Chapter Four The Aftermath

She opened her eyes blearily. What time was it? She remembered hearing that majestic voice of someone singing, and then she blacked out. She bolted up. Caleb and the others were around her in her room. What happened?" she asked, confused.

Caleb looked worried. "You passed out."

Cornelia frowned, then looked at Napoleon. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Well it is a Heart of great power. It doesn't surprise me in the least if you are feeling overwhelmed or if the rodent botched the transfer." Cornelia shoved him off her bed, annoyed.

"Lay of the mouse, Napoleon! Besides, being a feline isn't much better."

Lillian picked Napoleon up and stroked him gently. "Don't get mad at him, Cornelia. He just doesn't like mice very much."

Will snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

"If not the millennium," Irma added.

"Guys, guys!" Cornelia said. "Why did this suddenly become Pick On Lillian Day?"

"Because every day can't be Pick On Cornelia Day," Irma retorted.

"Hello?" Caleb said, rising to Cornelia's defense. "She's supposed to be resting. Not being picked on by her so-called friends."

"Speaking of which," Taranee said, trying to change the subject. "What do you think the Heart can really do?"

Cornelia shrugged. "All sorts. I'm not even sure there has to be a limit to it." For once, her eyes sparkled, anticipating the time she can explore what new things she could do.

Suddenly, the door opened. Cornelia was so alarmed, she fell off her bed. Blushing furiously, she let herself be pulled up by Caleb. "Girls," her father said sternly. "What's going on here?"

"Umm..." Cornelia stammered, hurriedly letting go of Caleb who was still holding on to her.

"Uhh..." Lillian spluttered, dropping Napoleon.

"Cornelia just wanted to have a little get together!" Will said quickly. "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Hale."

"No, I guess not," Harold Hale said, sounding exasperated. "Liz, I found them! They're in Cornelia's room with her friends. You know, the quintuples. Next time, Cornelia, have a slightly smaller get together, all right?"

"Yes, pops. I'm sorry." Harold sighed and closed the door. Cornelia collapsed back on her bed, relieved. Her long mane of hair the color of sunshine fanned out behind her.

"Boy was _that_ close," Taranee exclaimed, shuddering.

"Hey guys," Cornelia asked. Something occurred to her. "How long have I been, you know, out?"

"Oh, about ten minutes." Irma waved that aside. "It would have been longer you know. Will finally decided to revive you with the Heart. Of Candracar, that is. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, why did you loose track of time? I thought it would be hours before they'd come back! You almost blew our cover!"

Cornelia sat up. "Oh, so you think it's _my_ fault, Miss-I'm-gonna-prance-around-passing-snide-comments-to-my-mousy-hair?"

"Hey! My hair is not mousy! What about yours?" Irma countered. "It's yellow!"

"Uh, it's called blonde." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"It's called brunette, smart one. Oops, I mean dumb blonde one."

"_I'm_ dumb?" Cornelia's nostrils flared. "I'm not the one who didn't do my history paper. And for your information, _that_ is mousy brown. My hair on the other hand is platinum blonde."

Irma held up her arms. "Again with the blonde!"

"Um, ok!" Will said hastily. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Right!" Hay Lin said. "See you tomorrow Cornelia! Bye, Lillian."

"Bye, Cornelia," Caleb said with a little wave.

"Bye, guys," Cornelia replied, deliberately ignoring Irma. "Thanks, Matt."

They all strode out of her room. Even Lillian, who said Cornelia still needed more time to rest. _When did that kid become so considerate?_ She thought, annoyed. She walked around the room, unsure of what to do. She settled on reading. How bad could _Greek Mythology_ get?

You know the drill. At least, I hope.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Heh, hint, hint. Points at square button below 


	5. More Mysteries

Chapter Five More Mysteries-so what else is new?

_The strong firm arms carried her to the altar. She knew those arms. They had caressed her when she was young. He lied to her and her mother. He had said she was to be betrothed. She was a fool to believe it. _

_Her words and pleas would not soften his cold heart. A crowd of people was flooding into the ring of spectators. Her own father who knew her so well was tying her to the altar, roughly scraping the ropes binding her against her fragile body, ignoring her cries of "Father, Father!" and containing her desperate and fruitless struggles. She was crying, bawling. As tear after tear slid down her rosy cheeks, no one came to her aid. She was confused and in fear but no one would help her. They just fixed their eyes on the scene before them, as if it were not a crime to slaughter your own young. _

"_Please, no don't." her voice was barely more than a whisper. She bowed her head. As the cut of her father's sword sliced into her flesh, the vile stench of her life's blood pooling onto the altar hit her. The searing pain lasted a mere second, but it felt like she was on fire. She shrieked in agony and a loud 'Bring!' erupted from her lungs._

Her eyes fluttered open as she wrapped an arm around her alarm clock on her bedside table, searching for the snooze button. Once she located it, she slammed her hand down on it to be rewarded with a blissful silence. She tried to breathe slowly like on those therapy shows to calm down.

"Just a dream," she said to herself repeatedly, "just a dream." Something told her it would come back if she allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep so she forced herself to sit up, yanked the blanket off of her, and dragged herself to her wardrobe. She scanned it for something she hadn't worn that month yet, blinking several times to get the crusts out of her eyes. A soft teal light enveloped a pair of embroidered jeans, an emerald v-neck, and a carnelian shawl (the word, 'carnelian' isn't suppose to be a symbol of Cornelia or anything. It's this orange sort of gem).

So her clothes were choosing themselves, so what? Cornelia pulled them off their racks and starts to put them on. Only part of her mind (the part still awake that's not thinking about her creepy dream) was wondering why the light was teal. She opened her curtains to let some light in to see that it was fairly dull for a day in the fall. The clouds were a bit gray and downcast while the flowers weren't perking up at their best. Cornelia decided to fix that.

She went downstairs, and poured a bowl of cereal with not too much milk. Once she finished, she tipped the remains of the sweetened milk into Napoleon's water dish. Then, she picked her backpack up from the hall, opened the front door, and got ready to revitalize the plants outside of her building. And boy did they need it! The oak tree in the center of the park was slightly drooping, but straightened at once when Cornelia headed her (yes, the oak is a female) way. She ran a finger down her trunk and her leaves rustled with pleasure. It was always good to have the company of stable living things before she goes out to face the more unpredictable ones.

I know it's real short and it kind of centers around Cornelia but it'll change, I swear! I'm thinking of maybe Will and Matt having some problems. And/or Hay Lin and Eric. I don't plan to break any couples up but a little conflict won't be too bad. Thank you californiagirl1426(I really like your "Their Love" but the misunderstandings are driving me bananas!), Houdini(thanks for the advice. I still like writing their bickering though), and Hobbit69(weird name) for reviewing!!!!!!

By the way, I just want to say that my name thing, damandav, was stolen from my friend, Doris Amanda Vincent. She used it on neopets and wanted to use it on fanfiction but I beat her to the chase and really pissed her off! I love to read books. Has anyone read Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson, Half-Moon Investigations by Eoin Colfer, or Shattered Mirror by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes? If not, you are really missing out! Also, fanfictions I like:

Their Love by Californiagirl1426-not complete, but cool. (W.I.T.C.H.)

The Heart of Power by Strawberymufin-not complete either, but I'm sure it'll be great when it is.(W.I.T.C.H.)

Maybe Myself by KiRa M. EmeRaLd-ok, so this isn't complete EITHER but it's a Dramione so it has to be good.

Since When Were You Like This? by Blackfishy-complete and awesome. It's about Lily and James and how they fell in love. Also a bit about the rest of the Maurauders. Real funny.

Hold Me While I'm Here by Nitte iz-Harry Potter goes back in time for sixth year. Must read!

Miranda's Secret Diary by Nisa Tunesque-Absolutely hilarious. (W.I.T.C.H)

Ice Queen by Kamuela-Really really good. It's about W.I.T.C.H. five years later or something and what happens to Cornelia and Caleb.

SWITCHED by cinderemma-A bunch of Harry Potter characters switch bodies and have to try and live in each other's shoes until it can be fixed.

There is A Thin Line Between Love and Hate by julezz30-Short complete story about Hermione and Draco.


	6. Social Problems

Thanks to glPiItAer for putting me on your faves and alerts for both my stories. Thanks to Hobbit69 (interesting story…hobbits are cool but I always preferred the elves) and califrniagirl1426 again too! I'm new to this sort of thing.

Jabari-Thanks! I totally forgot about the folds and stuff. I didn't know Cornelia was already the most powerful witch! I always thought Will was, with her mysterious Quintessence thing. Anyhow, you got me thinking. Maybe I should have Cornelia…what am I doing?? I can't spill it for thousands of people to read! (Ok, it's only like three hundred. Big diff.) The point is, thanks. Poor Cassidy though.

Chapter Six Problems

Hay Lin was very pleased. She just finished her painting of the new and improved Meridian. She remembered how her other one wasn't enough to win the art contest, but she shrugged it off already. This one was for herself. She decided to keep some of her art personal. And she knew this one would be perfect on the wall across from her bed.

She could just imagine waking up every morning to see the big stretch of canvas in front of her. The thistle colored clouds and the lilac walls of the castle. The golden glow of the sun half hidden beneath the majestic mountains. She even had the people celebrating like that day when they thought themselves free of Phobos. She had taken great care to paint the rainbow colored confetti and the carefree children dancing in the moonlit sky. It took her forever to find the right mix for the different trees in the forest but she was finally satisfied.

"Hay Lin!" her father bellowed from downstairs.

She stopped studying her newest piece and frowned slightly at her door. "What is it, dad?"

"There's a boy here who's looking for you! Could you come down?"

"My date with Eric!" Hay Lin gasped to herself. "I totally forgot!" She looked down at her overalls and jeans, smeared with paint. Hurriedly, she left her painting to dry on its easel and made a mad dash for her closet. There wasn't anything she could see that would make do for a date. Finally, she settled on a flowing, amethyst skirt and a coral cashmere she got from Cornelia for her thirteenth birthday.

After getting dressed, she sprinted down to the restaurant, yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Eric! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Eric looked a little put out. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Hay Lin looked down guiltily. "Well…I'm really, really sorry but I was painting and our date just got lost in the back of my mind and I've had a lot going on lately." Yeah, she thought, like having various evil hags and princes chasing me day and night.

"Hay Lin," Eric said impatiently, "we had to cancel last time because you had to go buy better sketch pencils or something. And you were half an hour late a month ago because of some other random project you planned with your friends. **(She was with the gang, visiting Elyon)**Why do you keep letting your art get in the way of things?"

Hay Lin scowled, which wasn't something she did often. "For your information, they were stencils, " she snapped, "and what's that suppose to mean? Get in the way of what? My art is important to me."

Eric sighed. "I know it's important to you. But _we_ are important to me, and your art just keeps getting in the way of us, and our relationship. I can't hang out with you properly."

"So what you're trying to say," Hay Lin said steadily with a hint of steel in her voice, "is that you hate my art and you don't support it?"

Eric backed away, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, that's not what I mean! It's just that, well, if you stopped spending so much time on it…"

"Get it through your head, Eric. My art is my life. I enjoy it. And you know what? I think you _can_ hang out with me 'properly'. You just don't want to!"

She turned, raced back up the stairs before her tears started to show and buried her face in the sheets of her bed. She couldn't believe just a moment ago she had been so happy and proud about her artwork, and now, it seemed like the root of all her problems.

Please, please, please Review Essential Vital…Informative, uh, Every Word! REVIEW. That is all. Did I mention Curious Minds And Valentines is cool? If you think my vocabulary sucks, tell me. If you think my chapters are too short, let me know. If you have ideas for better chapter names, REVIEW!!!! Today's lesson, my children, is review.


	7. More Where THAT Came From

Hobbit69-Who doesn't like Legolas??? Elrond isn't that bad himself, even though he looks like he's 40something years old.

Raquella-Aw, pretty name! Mine's Rhiannon. Same difference really. I try my best. There are too many Will/Matt stories and I don't like Nigel that much so it had to be Hay Lin and Eric. Plus I like Hay Lin very much. She's so perky and I envy her artistic skills. Anyhow, now it's Irma's turn. Sort of. (Thanks for putting me on your alerts)

Chapter Seven More Where That Came From

"Please! I don't want to! I'll do anything! He's a devil, I tell you." Irma had on her best pout, but for some infuriating reason, it wasn't working. What gives? She wondered. "I'm not even getting paid for it!"

Her father, who was standing on the front porch, sighed exasperatedly. "Irma, we go through this every time your mother and I go out. Chris is just a seven year old. And as for getting paid, you already have an allowance."

"Yeah, ten lousy bucks a week," Irma muttered. "Cornelia spends that much in clothes every minute!"

"I hope you have fun, sweetie," her mother said. "And really, Chris is actually very nice. You should stop pushing him away." Before Irma could come up with a sarcastic retort, she closed the front door behind her, and left for their car.

"Fun," Irma said in an undertone. "I'll have more fun having dinner with Blunk and live in the sewers for three weeks."

Chris poked his head out from the stairs. "Who's Blunk?"

"None of your business," Irma snapped. "Now go up to your room to play Splarg the Alien or whatever."

"It's-"

"Whatever!" Irma held up a hand. "Just bug off, ok? I'm going to call Hay Lin and if I find you interrupting or eavesdropping in any way, I'll dunk your head in the toilet, now beat it!"

Chris, looking very disgruntled, retreated to his room, muttering highly graphic and unflattering statements his mother would never let him use. Irma sneered at his back and reached for the phone. Her fingers moved on their own as they dialed Hay Lin's number since they were memorized long ago.

After the fifth ring, Hay Lin picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a really scratchy voice.

"Um, hey," Irma said rather awkwardly. "It's Irma. Are you ok? You sound like you're crying."

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Just a bad connection **(the filthy liar, I know)**. How are things?"

Assured that everything with Hay Lin was ok, Irma replied, "My parents want me to baby-sit my brother again. For free! I'm not his personal slave! He is such a brat. And I know he's cooking up some sort of scheme."

Just as she finished saying that, Chris slid down the stairs in a cardboard box. He was dressed all in black with some ribbon tied around his head. "What do you think you're doing?" Irma hollered. "You are not on a spaceship! Now get your rear end out of that thing!"

"What did he do now?" Hay Lin asked none too enthusiastically.

"Oh, nothing but destroy half the living room by crashing into everything in sight with a giant milk carton. You're cleaning this up!" she added meaningfully to Chris.

Hay Lin answered, "Well at least he's got some creativity."

"Creativity?" Irma repeated disbelievingly. "Creative my foot! I have video footage of the time I slid down that huge mound in the park on a colossal Frisbee."

"He learned from the best. Listen, can I talk to you later? I'm just not in the mood to chat right now."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Irma put down the phone and glared maliciously at Chris.

He got the hint and started to run back up the stairs. "Ahh!" he cried.

"Oh no you don't!" Irma leaned forward, and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt. "You are not going anywhere until you clean this mess up."

"Aw," Chris whined. "Do I have to?"

Irma grinned wickedly. "Yes, now hurry up. I'm thinking of making you clean your room, too. There's way more where that came from." She shook her head almost fondly. Well I guess blood is important, she thought, or who else would I be able to boss around?

Ok I know this chapter is kind of pointless and everything but I want some sort of message or universal theme. My English teacher is big on theme (In fact, I'm feeling a bit bad for her fiancée. She might decide to marry theme instead) and I really want to incorporate that into…everything. I'm kind of babbling now. I do that a lot. Well, review. If you have any ideas for conflict or something between Taranee and somebody-or-other or Will and somebody-or-other, let me know.


	8. Total Wretchedness

Chapter Eight Total Wretchedness

"I'm so tired," Irma commented to her friends in the cafeteria.

Taranee gave her a look. "When _aren't_ you tired?"

"Yeah, really, Irma," Will added. "It's lunch time. You've gotta wake up. How else are you supposed to avoid the most disgusting foods provided by the evil cafeteria ladies whom you once thought were creepy blue things from Meridian?"

"Uh, news flash: all the cafeteria food sucks," Cornelia pointed out.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked her. He was constantly asking her that every chance he gets. Normally she would just get annoyed. This time, however, she felt rather comforted, knowing someone out there cared.

"I'm ok," she replied. "I'm more worried about Hay Lin."

Hay Lin looked up from the comic book she was reading (not really, Taranee noticed it had been on page 74 since she opened it) and said, "Huh? Why are you worrying about me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Are you kidding?" Irma asked. "You totally spaced out during English today. "

"Look who's talking," Taranee muttered.

"Plus you've got this really sad, faraway look on your face," Irma continued as if she hadn't heard.

Hay Lin sighed. "It's Eric. We kind of got into a fight. Well actually, I started it. I forgot about our date-"

"You had a date with Eric last night?" Irma cut in. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Irma," Cornelia exclaimed, "let Hay Lin finish."

"I missed several others and he got a bit annoyed because I was spending so much time painting. Then I told him that I liked my art and I got really upset and…said some things I shouldn't have." Hay Lin bowed her head. She knew it was her fault.

"Then you need to apologize," Caleb advised.

"I know, I know. It's just that, what if he won't forgive me?"

Will smiled. "Of course he will. He's been sneaking peeks at you from his new table, like, every minute."

Hay Lin perked up. "Really?" She glanced at Eric, who caught her eye and quickly looked away. Hay Lin slumped back in her seat wretchedly. "Oh, who am I kidding? I totally blew it."

"Not necessarily," Matt said. "He might just think that you're still mad at him."

"Well of course I'm mad at him!" Hay Lin snapped. "He poked fun at my art!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, Hay Lin. First you want to apologize to him, and now you decide you still hate him? Make up your mind!"

Hay Lin looked at them all in despair. "I don't know!!"

"Wow," Cornelia remarked. "She's more of a mess than me." All eyes turned on her. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"How are you a mess?" Hay Lin asked. She was trying to get the topic off of her. She needed a distraction, and the others interrogation wasn't going to help in that.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a weird dream I had about the Greek Myths."

"Which one?" Taranee loved Greek myths. She practically memorized them.

"The one about the Trojan War. I was being led to this thing and there were people watching and this guy with a huge sword slashed at me."

"Boy, that helps," Irma commented.

"I hadn't read that one yet!" Cornelia said defensively. "Otherwise I'd remember it."

"I'm not so sure. You've got the memory of a particularly dim goldfish."

"I know!" Taranee said suddenly. "It's the story of Iphigenia! The goddess, Artemis, wouldn't let the Greeks set sail for the war unless the eldest daughter of the commander was sacrificed to her."

Matt shuddered. "That's evil."

"Why would Cornelia dream about that?" Caleb asked, worried.

Hay Lin shrugged. "Maybe it's her powers coming through."

Ooh, is it? The only way to find out is to carry on reading because I don't know yet. Notice how I update every day? Aren't I a good little author? Don't I deserve something special? Like a prezzie? (If it's too expensive, forget it) Don't worry, a review is all I need. :-D


	9. The Seeds of Anger

Chapter Nine The Seeds of Anger

Ok, thanks everyone for being so patient. My computer malfunctioned so I had to post my last chapter two days late and I'm juggling two stories at the same time so it's taking a while. They might not be so good either. I might have some spelling errors. Ones that my spell check won't pick up. Like these:

Eye half a spelling chequer

It came with my pea sea

It plainly marques four my revue

Miss steaks eye kin knot sea.

Eye strike a key and type a word

And weight four it two say

Weather eye am wrong oar write

It shows me strait a weigh.

As soon as a mist ache is maid

It nose bee fore two long

And eye can put the error rite

Its rare lea ever wrong.

Eye have run this poem threw it

I am shore your pleased two no

Its letter perfect awl the weigh

My chequer tolled me sew.

If you can't decipher it, let me know! Now, time for the story (pssst, I'm stalling because I don't know what to write)! Did you know my team in school raised $600 for Free the Children funds? We are helping providing water sanitations for countries such as Kenya, Sri Lanka, China (where I'm from!), and Sierra Leone. Go to for more information. I earned $70 today for selling snacks at our basketball game for TWO WHOLE HOURS. I could see the moon out by the time I got back. Which isn't saying much considering it's winter. Okay, now ON with the story.

I've decided to try something new. This is Will's point of view. I feel like I've been leaving her out a bit.

The others look like it's no big deal. I don't think they understand. This is serious. Cornelia has to control her abilities. What if she turns into an electro freak too? Hey, you never know. I can totally see Cornelia arguing with her TV. Still, I have a Heart, myself. I would know about these things.

"Hey, Cornelia," I say without thinking. "Why don't we go back to practice today? We can see how well you can make folds and Astral Drops and stuff."

"Sure." Cornelia shrugs. "Why not?"

The others nod in agreement but Matt and Caleb look hesitant. "Does this include us?" Caleb inquires. "I'm only saying this because, you know, I've got no superpowers and we never go to your practice things anyway."

"Sure, you guys can come." Hay Lin winks at Will and Cornelia. "That is, if you want to."

The place we practice is this abandoned…area that's perfect for us because it's away from people, it's got a lake, and plenty of grass (which, apart from helping Cornelia, also gave us a soft landing when we were still working on our flying). Plus it's under this bridge that people forgot to repair or something so we have almost zero chances of being seen. That's another problem (two of the things I hate about the W.I.T.C.H. episodes, is that a.) they change and battle on top of a building or something where they totally could be easily spotted and b.) they would fall from some evil bad guy and get up a few seconds later even though in real life, a person would be at least out cold.)

"See?" Cornelia closed the fold. "Folding is easy." For some reason, I'm not all that happy about that. why did everything come so easily to Cornelia? It took me practically forever to establish the fact that I was leader, but what if she replaces me? I know, I know, she's had more experience now but I can't help but feel a little paranoid.

"Cool." Why is Hay Lin always sooo enthusiastic? I mean, a little calming down never hurt anyone. Overexcitement, however, I'm sure killed a lot of people. I just can't think of any right at this moment. "Hey, you think you can teleport too?" Great, teleportation _and_ telekinesis.

"I'm not sure," Cornelia replies. "I definitely think it enhances my other abilities though."

"It enhances ours too," Taranee couldn't help adding. "Remember when Nerissa used the old guardians to fight us?" How can I forget? "Well she used the Heart of Meridian and Zamaballa to juice them up. Now, our flying has been faster, our strength doubled, and we've definitely increased power."

Whoopee. I'm so glad I have a best friend who knows everything. Or not. It's like one Heart isn't enough or something. Like mine is too weak but now that _Cornelia_ came in to help, it's all fine.

God, I am getting so cynical. That can't be healthy. I've got to lighten up, have some fun! Problem is, I think I'm having less fun than a turkey on Thanksgiving.

**There! I've got the conflict for Will. Still stuck on Taranee. Sorry I'm a little behind schedule today. I've done TWO CHAPTERS for my other story.**

Hobbit69-I'd rather be an elf. I wanna be perfect. I am obsessed with Greek myths. That book, Greek Mythology, is real. Forgot the author though but my school library has three copies of it! I love Artemis! I can't figure out why her brother's full name is Phoebus Apollo (and Pallas Athena) though.


	10. Talent

Chapter Ten Talent

"Hey, that was actually pretty good!" Irma said after practice. Matt and Caleb decided not to tag along after all because something had Come Up. "Well, except for the part where Will almost hit the bridge. That thing must be at least a million years old!"

Gee, thanks, Irma, Will thought, like I really need to be reminded of that right now.

"Have you guys heard about the singing contest? Last minute entries are tomorrow!"

Taranee rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like any of us are going to enter."

"Aw," Irma whined. "But you have to! It's going to be such a great school event! I'd enter but I can't sing for my life."

"And what makes you think the rest of us can?" Taranee demanded.

"Come on, you guys. I'll give you…twenty bucks?"

Will perked up immediately. "Make it forty and I'll agree."

"No can do, I've hit the bottom of my stash. Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin shook her head nervously. "No thanks. Having one artistic talent is enough." Irma then turned to Cornelia.

"Oh no you don't." Cornelia started to back away. "I don't sing. It's not what I do. I write, but I don't sing."

"But you're the only one of us left! Please, please, please, please. You know I've never heard you sing before." Since Cornelia still looked skeptical, Irma thought, well, I guess it's time to bring out the big guns. I hope this works on fellow witch members. _Enter the stupid contest, enter the stupid contest, enter the stupid contest. _

"Oh, fine!" Cornelia said. "I'll enter the stupid contest."

"Yes!" Irma pumped a fist in the air in triumph. "All this talk of contests made me hungry."

"Oh, I know!" Hay Lin cried suddenly. "Let's go for ice cream!"

"Hay Lin, you always want ice cream," Cornelia laughed. "It's like this creepy addiction."

"Oh all right, how about cake? Or better yet, moon cakes at our restaurant. Wanna come?"

"Hmm," Irma said longingly. "Who can resist a moon cake? I'm in."

"I'd really love to," Cornelia began, "but I have to go home. Bye guys!"

They waved goodbye and proceeded on their way in pursuit of the much desired moon cakes to the Silver Dragon, unaware of the catastrophic disaster of colossal proportions heading their way. An old foe, seducing an old flame to gather on his side is waiting for the time to strike. (Luuuuurve moon cakes. Sticks to my braces though.)

There! Short, but how else am I supposed to hold daily updates? I'm a genius, not a god:-D. I just got a new stroke of inspiration including a new world, the first ever guardian, and Prince Phobos who recently escaped prison. Yes, the contest will play an important role. For Cornelia, that is. I want to figure out how to slip in how she and Caleb first met. Maybe I'll put that in my other fic…(for anyone who didn't get the hint, it means I want you to read _Missing_!) I know I'm only twelve and only in the eighth grade but high school seems just around the corner. I'm debating whether to pursue a career in writing or psychology. Totally random, I know, but what did you expect? Thanks and review.

Oh, and by the way, I put how they met in _Missing_anyway. 


	11. A Brief Aside

Chapter Eleven A Brief Aside

Long ago, when Candracar was young, and evil and malice were further away from the world, only one lone guardian was needed to protect them all. Aayliah. She possessed the five elements and the rare gift of Changing. For years, she had fully devoted herself to her task, pushing evil further and further away. As always, great guardians grow tired of their work. In this case she was lured away by a more promising future in a land called Daquanor. It was an open, barren, and desolate area that most would merely cast away and declare as useless. To Aayliah, it perfect for reshaping. The guardian had eons ahead of her, so she made it into a glorious place, spending every second of her life on every detail until it was absolutely perfect.

She grew trees of every shape and size. Fir, birch, oak, maple, sycamore, and all sorts. She made oceans that sparkled and built a magnificent castle. She built furniture and shipped some items from other worlds. She constructed it entirely out of stone slabs, granite, marble, and limestone. She made her vines come to life to accompany her in times of boredom (when she gets really bored, she always feels free to slide into another world). She mastered power after power.

The council tried to make her go back. They told her that it was her duty as a guardian to remain at her post but she refused. "Look at what I have built. A castle. But I have done more. I've built a life here, and I'm not going to leave it and that's my final decision." The council had seen this flaw in their plan all along. This is why guardian_s _take roughly a decade's worth of responsibilities nowadays. It was the end of solitary guarding.

It was not, however, the end of Aayliah. People heard of her power and tried every underhand trick imaginable to steal it. They all failed, until one day, Phobos came into the world. His craftiness and devious ploy hatched (to befriends Aayliah thus deceiving her and taking her powers for his own) was the closest one to success. That doesn't mean he prevailed.

He is still bitter after all these years for his defeat and is out for revenge. He had waiting quite a good deal of time before escaping. Three full days. He wanted to plan each step to take while he still had time before bringing it into action. It took him a while for him to remember Aayliah (after all, he'd performed a lot of crimes) but when he finally did, he knew it was the right decision. It was time to settle the score.

Don't worry, Aayliah won't be too big in the story. She just struck me somehow.


	12. Compelling

Hobbit69- Thanks so much for the advice! It's so hard in this time of life to know what road to take.

Raquella- I am obsessed with fantasy. I'm pretty big on mystery and romance too and I never can complain about realistic fiction but I definitely think I like fantasy the most. I don't watch a lot of movies (I read books instead like Speak, Millicent Min, Girl Genius, Tamora Pierce, Phillip Pulman, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, William Nilson, Susan Collins, Eoin Colfer, Meg Cabot, and a zillion others you've probably never heard of) but I really like Lord of the Rings. I often drift off into my own daydreams and people have to call me at least twice before they get my attention. Today, this one idiot guy kept asking me for a dollar nonstop so I just read my book until he went away. Thanks for the compliment. I aim to please!

Chapter Twelve Compelling

_Aayliah… _She turned.

"What is it?" They spoke to her and helped keeping tabs on the castle. How else was she to remain on guard for unwanted visitors?

_Intruders. In the Southern Wing. By the laurels._

"Troublemakers," Aayliah muttered, flying towards it. "Out to make my life miserable. Can't ever have a moment's peace in here anymore."

Phobos tapped a slightly impatient foot. Surely Aayliah would have heard by now. The leaves of her pointless trees rustled in their discomfort. Any minute now. He was about to launch his campaign. He heard a swooshing sound. She must be near.

There she was, as youthful as she was eons before. It wasn't only her countenance, though. Sometimes, she still acted like a teen. She skidded to a halt when she saw him. Obviously he was on her unwelcome list.

"Phobos," she hissed in a low voice that made many before him cringe. "What do you want?"

"Aayliah," Phobos said cordially, as though greeting an old friend. "How have you been?" His thought was to introduce the subject when the time is right, and he knew Aayliah. She would take a while to bring down.

"We both know that doesn't matter now I want you out!" Quite a while.

"But it has been so long," he drawled.

"Unfortunately not long enough," Aayliah snarled as briars with thorns and miniature rose buds slid on the floor. It was always the theatrics with her. That, and the irony (Phobos tricked her a long time ago under pretense and tried charming her with roses). Phobos would never have guessed she was still discontented by the- incident.

But she possessed the Seven Sins. Some say she took them from a man who tried to outwit her and some say she was helping untangle some newer guardians (WAY before our generation) from the mess a sorceress had woven them into and captured the Seven Sins in order to keep them from doing any more harm. It didn't matter. Now he needed them.

"Now, now. I think you would like to hear my proposal."

Aayliah stopped but only for a fraction of a second. "Any proposal you might have to offer will go unnoticed in my realms." Without waiting to hear more, she brought her precious rose thorns at him. Almost lazily, he halted them. A fewpressed on persistently but his arms never minded a few slashes. His pride did.

"I have something you may want," he spat, loosing his self-control. "And you have something I want."

This time, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her vines slithered away stealthily, aware that they were no longer needed. She was hooked. He was so close to victory. "And what may either of them be?" she asked warily. She's had years of practice.

"When I was escaping my so-called prison, I procured something I think you might enjoy." It was so effortless, almost child's play to do it.

Aayliah arched an eyebrow. She was interested. "And how did you obtain it?" She landed and was listening intently.

"Well it just so happens that it is quite an appealing story. I was deciding how to punish the gua- irls. These extremely annoying pesky little girls who always get in the way of my...plans. So I went to practice in the land of Zamballa. I threatened to obliterate many of their trees until they offered up their Heart as a sacrifice to me. Just then, I was thinking about how much you loved plants and thought you might like to trade." He watched her keenly to see what effects he had on her. He had destroyed many of the trees of Zamballa but figured if he said so, it may close off any deal he was to have.

Aayliah had her eyes fixed on him. She had a mad glint in them. He knew he won. "And what would you like in exchange for this Heart?" she asked cautiously, wanting to maintain a wary front.

"I want you to set the Seven Sins on the girls."


	13. Theft

Raquella: I know what you mean! Especially things like Princess Diaries and Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. In fact, my friend wants to see the fifth Harry Potter movie and is debating whether to take me (even though I yell my voice coarse about the stuff they missed and/or changed) or Melissa (even though she has a huge crush on Daniel Radcliffe.

Jessicamastriani: I love 1800-WHERE-R-YOU! Even better than All American Girl. I really like Meg Cabot/Jenny Carrol's style of writing.

Hobbit69: Thanks. I don't know where the Seven Sins came from but isn't Greed and Gluttony the same thing?

Chapter Thirteen Theft

"I can't believe Lillian let you borrow her necklace," Taranee commented. "You guys used to hate each other."

"I know," Cornelia replied. She ran a finger down her pendant. It was just a chunk of jade, but Lillian had loved it anyway. "It's for good luck," she had said last night after dinner when she confessed she wasn't feeling up to the Social Studies exam since she knew next to nothing about the Greeks. She didn't feel lucky, but she supposed she wouldn't have to.

"It's so cool," Hay Lin gushed. "My grandma has a bunch of jade stuff. That cloud you have, I think it means happiness." Cornelia neglected to point out it was a heart.

"Oh, please," Irma retorted. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff."

"You're just jealous because Lillian's maturing and you're still stuck with a seven year old brat," Cornelia said.

"As a matter of fact, I've trained Chris to be very polite and well-mannered."

Taranee gawked. "You did?"

Irma looked at her and said in a sweet voice, "Well of course. Why would I lie about something like that?"

Before Taranee could answer, Will came. "Hey, guys!" For some reason, she looked a little put out.

"Oh, hey, Will!" Hay Lin greeted. "Look at the necklace Lillian lent Cornelia. Isn't it so pretty?"

Will stared at it oddly. "Yeah, it is."

"Where is it?? Where did it go?" People's heads turned to see one of the popular crowd looking around frantically and looking as if World War III had begun.

"Where is what?" Irma hissed. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Lillian's pendant," Cornelia hissed back. "It's gone. And I am not making a spectacle of myself!"

"How can that happen?" Hay Lin asked. "Wasn't it on your neck?"

"Since when were you Miss Logical?" Cornelia snapped. "I want to know who took my necklace!"

"Who said someone took it?" Will asked casually. "You could have just lost it."

"I took it off during art," Cornelia growled. "And now it's gone."

"Oh," Will said nonchalantly. "Well, I'd better go home. I've got tons of studying to do." As she pranced off, she stopped, and looked like she was buttoning something near her collar. Taranee wondered why someone would steal a necklace. It wasn't logical…

"Hey, Will."

Will looked up. "Oh hi, Matt."

"I like the jade thing."

"Huh?" Will asked distractedly. "Oh, that? Yeah, thanks. Gotta go."

"Will, wait!" Matt called. But Will already sped off down the street. What was wrong with her?


	14. Antagonism

Raquella: Right on the mark. It's envy. And I agree, Draco is WAY better. It's weird how squeaky his voice was in the first one though.

Hollywoodland: Thanks. I see tons all the time! Occasionally I do see some Will and Caleb. Which makes me want to throw up.

Hobbit69: Well in Charmed, Piper was hit with Gluttony and she wanted a bunch of everything! I don't know, maybe because Greed was already taken by that guy who pretty much got ran over. I'm obsessed with Charmed.

Chapter Fourteen Antagonism

Lillian heard the door open and close. She bounded out of her room excitedly. She had been waiting for hours. "Cornelia? How did it go?" But Cornelia didn't seem to want to be interrogated. She looked livid.

"Get out of my way, Lillian," she snarled. Lillian assumed it didn't go very well.

"Are you ok? Where's the necklace I gave you?" she pressed. She really wanted it back. It meant more to her than anything, except perhaps Napoleon.

"It's not here. Go away, you little twerp." She hadn't called her names in a long time. Why was she in such a foul mood?

"But my necklace…" Lillian said in a small voice.

Cornelia turned to her, her face contorted in rage. "I lost it, ok? It's gone. Boohoo, sob, sob, now bug off!" Lillian treated the words like a slap in the face. It's gone? After the shock receded came the anger of her own.

"No I won't! I let you borrow it now you get it back!" she yelled. She had gotten that pendant from her father when she was young and she couldn't accept the fact that her sister was so careless she lost it. What's more, she didn't even _care_. It hurt.

"Why should I? It's just a hunk of rock, get over it!" Cornelia roared, a vein in her forehead pulsating. She stomped all the way up to her room while Lillian reframed from biting her head off. She sat herself on the sofa, wondering why in earth life was so unfair.

"Cornelia, is something wrong?" Cornelia's mother asked in a sickeningly concerned voice for the billionth time. They were at the dinner table, and Cornelia had trouble keeping from fuming. Breathe in, and out, in, and out. It wasn't working.

She tried to keep her voice under control, but her wrath-o-meter was reaching its boiling point. "I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite today."

"Maybe she lost it," Lillian said slyly, still stung by the loss of her stupid necklace. Cornelia sneered at her.

"Honey, you haven't touched your food," her father said sternly. "It isn't good for you."

Cornelia snapped. She reached forward and slapped her meatballs so hard they splattered across the table. "There, I touched it! Satisfied?"

Her father stood up, anger evident on his face. "That was beyond unnecessary. You, Cornelia are grounded. Now I want you to clean that up and go up to your room."

Cornelia stared at him for a few seconds debating what to do, then headed out the door.

"Cornelia!" she heard her father bark. "You come back here this instant! Do you hear me?" But she was gone by the time he decided to follow. Without really noticing it, she changed, and flew off into the night. She had to get rid of the anger inside of her. Then another thought hit her. Why should she? Why shouldn't she just let it out? She grinned to herself honey-slow. She knew exactly what she'll do.

Ok, so there's a lot of anger going on in the Hale family, but only Cornelia is affected. Keep the reviews coming!! Sorry I'm not up to my usual standards but my mom's making me learn Chinese on the weekends even though I'm suppose to be free from school and concentrating on other things like goofing off and not learning. Plus it's Chinese new year time. Anywho, review, review, review. I think I got my point across and oh, californiagirl1426? You updated!!!! Yay! Thank you so much!


	15. Languor

Chapter Fifteen Languor

"Taranee, aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?" Taranee's mother yelled from the kitchen. She was worried. All day, Taranee had done nothing but lounge around with her eyes glazed over. It was becoming a bit of a problem.

Taranee rolled her eyes. It was starting to take a lot of strain and effort. "I don't feel like doing homework, I want to watch TV!" she complained. She thought she heard a sigh from her mother but chose to ignore it. She couldn't think of any other excuse. It was like her brain was foggy and frozen. She probably wasn't used to the new curriculum in school.

Her brother overheard from his room and poked his head out. "Do mine ears deceive me? Taranee Cook, not wanting to do _homework_?" he asked, pretending to sound shocked. He stepped in front of the TV. "What is it, sis, the end of the world?"

Taranee moaned. "Go away, I can't see." Peter, hoping for a more active response (a snappy retort), shrugged and left. A feeling was nagging Taranee though. Why didn't she want to do her homework? She assumed her brain was just off circuit. She yawned. Obviously she needed a little sleep. She could smell that dinner was on its way to the table but a five-minute nap never hurt anyone. She was a little cold but she'd make do. She settled in and reached for the remote to turn the volume down. It was all the way on the other side of the couch. She debated whether she should use her foot, and decided it wasn't worth the bother.

-----------------(I just realized my stars I use to separate time lapses don't show up! It's that thing when you press shift and then 8.)

"Grandma, stop it! I don't need to eat!" Yan Lin knew Hay Lin loved her, but she never seemed to understand that she needed nutrients. It wasn't healthy for her to fight evil and go to school without being fed properly. Yan Lin glanced at the maroon curtains and faint yellow light bulbs above their customers hoping for a sign. She definitely wasn't this stubborn when she was that age. Well, maybe she was, but she had authority, or something like that.

"But Hay Lin, dear. You are so skinny!" she protested. "I worry about you."

"I'm fine, really. I love the restaurant's food and everything but you made me have two platefuls of stuff already. If I keep going, we'll run out of business!"

"Okay, okay! Grandma knows when her services are no longer needed." Yan Lin sneaked a peek from her hands, which were cupped against her face.

"Oh, all right. One more serving, please."

Yan Lin almost jumped in delight, though that wouldn't be good for her old bones. She really wanted the best for her granddaughter and Hay Lin was really too thin. "There you go. I'll be running by the other consumers today. Enjoy, Hay Lin!" Yan Lin sailed towards a couple that looked like they were ready to order.

"What would you like?" she asked politely.

"Excuse me?" asked the female, puzzled.

Yan Lin smiled warmly. She had to. They were customers. "What would you like to order?"

"Um," said the male. "We'll have some won ton soup."

"And scallion pancakes," the woman added. "As well as some green tea-"

"Red tea," the man interrupted. "Red tea."

"Okay, then. Red tea. That and some chicken wings. That should do for now, don't you think, uh, um, Phobos?"

Yan Lin started. "Phobos?"

The woman's mouth dropped open. Yan Lin half expected her to clap a hand to it. "Yes, it's a very unusual name. I'm sure you've never heard of it, how about that order?" she gabbed, trying to avoid eye contact.

Yan Lin was stunned. "Yes, yes, the order. I'm sorry." She backed away slowly. "Hay Lin!" she whispered urgently. "Hay Lin, trouble." She almost ran all the way back to Hay Lin's table, where she was happily chewing on a duck leg.

"Yes grandma?" Hay Lin asked after swallowing with some difficulty. "You were right, I should eat more. It's so good!"

"Hay Lin, I think you should call together the others. It's important. Hurry!"

Hay Lin glanced at her and smiled. "Don't worry, grandma. I'll get them right now." With that, she marched up to her room, balancing her half empty plate on her flat palm presumably to go and call the guardians. Yan Lin shook her head slightly.

------------------------

Aayliah looked around. Her target was a few tables away in her restaurant. She disguised herself as a potted plant to get at the blonde one, directed a math book to engulf another, charmed an alarm clock, and empowered a hairbrush. She felt like doing something more out in the open for the last one. She had considered all the sins thoroughly and judged each one in an open-minded way. She discarded greed instantly, as that held too much in common with the red-haired one's envy.

She decided to appear as a regular customer, but couldn't do so alone. She took a droplet from her necklace (I got this idea from that magical monkey who pulled hairs out of his tail to turn them into all sorts of things) and out materialized a man. She then shifted her own form. The chances of her being recognized were beyond impossible but she liked to operate more securely. Her hair was now a burgundy red that curled and stuck to her scalp and her eyes were gray. She never went for that before, but figured she might as well try it. She became an inch shorter and revolutionized her clothing incase she was out of date. Then, she checked her purse to see the essence of gluttony was tightly shut in a small bottle and entered the Silver Dragon.

Her charge was talking to an elder. She was pushing away her food. _Interesting_, she noted. Obviously, that was about to change. "I'm fine, really," she heard the girl say. "I love the restaurant's food and everything but you made me have two platefuls of stuff already. If I keep going, we'll run out of business!"

Aayliah chuckled. She appreciated this one's humor. She saw the elder leave after persuading the girl to eat. Knowing she had no time to loose, she opened her bottle, made the sin shimmer and hover above the girl, and enter her soul.

The adult came to her, and satisfied that her work was complete, Aayliah settled for faking humanity. She put on a smile and pretended she still belonged in this world. She glanced at her astral projection sort of (the guy was just an image) thing to see it was still intact, and tried to imagine she was in some sort of a play. She didn't know why, just like she didn't know why she gave out the Seven Sins. She always convinced herself she wanted the Heart of Zamballa but it far from made her feel better. She almost shuddered but caught herself in time. Why did she even need to feel? She had always thought she trained herself to stop. She would have to re-think her ethnics.

She blinked. The woman had just said something. "Excuse me?"

Review. Please? I know I've taken forever to update but seriously, life is just so hard! Even harder than Science.


	16. Hatred and Hubris

Hobbit69: I was originally going to go over the whole conversation with Aayliah and Yan Lin again but it's long enough as it is.

Chapter Sixteen Hatred and Hubris

**I don't know why but I decided to do this in Cornelia's point of view. It's just an experiment sort of thing.**

I was so angry I was almost afraid of myself. I had been bad-tempered ever since Lillian's necklace disappeared. Not that I actually cared about Lillian. She was just a brat. But the fact that someone had the nerve to take something of mine during art class was unbearable. I tried to make a mental list of people who were there as I flew into the clouds, ignoring the soaking water drenching my wings. I shook them dry impatiently. Since it was an elective, all sorts of people were there. Including Will, Emily Gulotta, Seth King, and Michelle Craman. None of which had the motive, but all of which had the opportunity. Or maybe _Will_ did have a motive. It was just a hunch of course, but what else could I go on? (Does anyone know where Caleb _lives_?? Like when he's not on Meridian? I'll just say he rented an apartment from Elyon's connections or something.)

Just then my cell phone (which I magicked so it's woven into my hair) rings. I get this sudden urge to rip it out of my hair and toss it into the street. I don't know why. What's wrong with a cell phone? I perch myself on some person's roof and take my phone out.

"Hello?" If that's my dad, my phone could take a little trip to the sewers.

"Cornelia?" That was Caleb's voice! And to think I nearly threw my phone away! I so need Caller ID. "Listen, Hay Lin says we have to meet them all at her basement. Something about Phobos. Where are you, by the way? I called your house and you weren't there."

"I'm-" That's when I fully realized I transformed! By myself, nonetheless! So I could make folds, AND transform without Will. "I'll be there," I said quickly as I hung up. I probably should have said more but I was too excited. This Heart thing was amazing! Now about that meeting…I'd better get there. And I'd better do it in the normal fashion too. I still hadn't forgotten about who might have stolen from _me_. If it really was Will, she'd regret it.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Irma, it's time for her to be in the spotlight.**

"She said Phobos? Who was she? What did she look like, oh my god, Is Phobos free?" I know I sounded like I was freaking out, but I had every right to freak out. I tried to maintain a cool and poised composure but I couldn't. They make it look easier on TV.

"I contacted Elyon and she has confirmed our fears. Phobos has escaped." Hay Lin's grandma always has this quiet anxiety about her. Must delve deeper into this…why am I using big words in my head? It's not as if anyone can hear me! Oh yeah, Taranee.

"Any idea where Taranee is?" I asked. All Will said was that Taranee's parents said she was tired and didn't want to go to the phone. Speaking of Will, she doesn't seem to notice that Cornelia looks like she's going to kill her any second. "I mean, she should know this is important. And she's our thought transferor. Where do I get these words?? Do I have some sort of built in thesaurus?

"I don't know," Will shrugged, looking a bit irritated. Maybe she does know Cornelia's watching her like a cat waiting for the right moment to pounce. "She's been out of it since lunch."

I agreed. She seemed a little sleepy and drowsy. Maybe she was coming down with something. Maybe we all were. I mean, Cornelia's behavior was self-explanatory and Hay Lin will not stop eating-whatever she's eating. I pointed this out. Surprisingly, Cornelia acquiesced…ok what does that one even mean??

"Tell me about it," she nodded. "I have this thing when my rage or whatever you call it kicks in. Like when my necklace got lost." She shoots a reproachful look at Will who looks away. What is going on here?

"Uh, yeah, about that?" Hay Lin said with her mouth full. "We just thought you had anger issues." Before Cornelia could lash out, Caleb caught her arm. She was getting really out of control.

"Wow," I said, pretending to sound impressed. "I can see what you mean."

She glares at me. "You know," Hay Lin said after several seconds of thoughtful chewing, "this reminds me of the seven sins on Charmed."

Her grandma paled. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Yeah, you're right," I said, absolutely clueless.

"The Seven Sins," Yan Lin whispered, all terrified. "Yes, that would make sense."

Will, for some reason, looks nervous. "You're not saying they're real?"

"They are!" Caleb said suddenly. "Some enchantress locked them away because they were causing too much trouble. They were Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Pride, Envy, and Sloth, which means lazy I guess."

"That would make total sense!" I cried out before I could stop myself. "Cornelia's angry for no reason, Hay Lin, you haven't been able to stop eating that stuff-"

"They're fried dumplings! And they're really good!"

"Yeah, whatever. So you're Gluttony, and I bet you anything Taranee's that lazy one."

Cornelia furrowed her brow. That means she's searching and burning her last few brain cells to piece together everything I just said. "You're right! But what about you and Will?"

I stared at her. I was going to speak but something wouldn't let me. "I-I probably…didn't get, um, assigned one!"

"Yeah, me neither," Will added.

Cornelia ignored me completely, for which I am grateful. Instead, she rounded on Will. "Oh? Are you sure? Because I think _Envy_ would suit you very well."

Will kept her face blank. The rest of us were all _huh?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about, Cornelia."

"Wait," Hay Lin said. "_That's_ the reason I can't stop eating? Because I've been diagnosed with Gluttony?"

"Well it's not so much diagnosed as cursed," Matt commented. "I'm just glad Will's ok."

"Yeah, she's perfect," Cornelia retorted. "So did Phobos do this?"

"Well he was at the restaurant, and right afterwards, Hay Lin started stuffing her face, right?"

"Caleb, I am not stuffing my face!" Hay Lin snapped. "How am I supposed to do anything? What if I can't stop eating ever? And besides, who said Phobos was there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well his lady friend said his name, I think that counts for something." I have way better (well actually, they are worse) things to worry about. Like why I can't tell the others I think I'm cursed with pride? I know it's kind of part of pride but I am not myself. I don't even think right anymore. I have to do something! I wonder if that's how the others feel.

Matt and Caleb didn't have a lot to do today. And about Blunk, just pretend he poofed back to Meridian to trade stuff. Hope I don't disappoint you with my newest addition.


	17. Truth Mixed With Lies

Hobbit69: Glad to hear it!

Chapter Seventeen Truth Mixed With Lies-who can tell the difference?

It feels good to use more than one word chapters again.

"Uh, Cornelia?" Irma said tentatively. Cornelia had been glaring at everything so fiercely; she thought her eyes were going to pop out.

She turned to her. "What?" she snapped. They were trying to get used to their new states. Hay Lin was steadily gaining weight and hadn't been talking to Eric. Taranee was slouching and being pulled ahead by Will so she doesn't slither to the floor. She hadn't done any of her homework and Will was carrying her backpack for her. Cornelia had been so uppity, that after all his efforts to communicate failed, Caleb stayed away from her. As for Irma herself, she didn't know.

She felt like a complete different person. She was extremely annoyed when her new watch went missing. She had bought it in a fit of madness as if she needed to be punctual or professional. She wondered whether Will had a sin in her as well or was just strong enough to fight it.

When she thought about it, it seemed like they all had sins that they had before, only a slightly milder version. Cornelia had been irritated ever since her Big Test had come up. Taranee needed a break from her studies and Hay Lin was being pressured to eat. She, herself, was always intent upon showing Chris who was boss. Not that it ever worked. That just left Will.

"Well I was thinking that, well, in your new, um, state, would you still be in the singing contest thing?" Her voice trailed away. It seemed like ages ago that she had made Cornelia agree to sing. What if she wasn't any good at singing? What if she threw a fit and made a huge fuss? Irma would be the one to blame. She was supposed to be hosting. If something happened, her pride will plummet. There goes that word again.

"I'm already signed up, what do you want me to do about it?" Cornelia asked, all crabby. Irma cringed. Why did life have to be so hard? Yan Lin was suppose to be in Candracar dealing with matters now. She hoped everything would be solved quickly.

"Here, Irma." Will offered Taranee's bag to her. "I have to go to English now. I'm surprised she even made the way."

Irma nodded and added the ginger-colored bag to all her other burdens. She looked at Taranee. Frankly, she couldn't tell what it was keeping her eyes open. From what she heard, her parents had to pry her out of bed.

"Ok, Taranee. Come on."

"I don't want to," she moaned pitifully.

"There's a loooong day ahead of us and it's not quite done yet," Irma replied. "Put that cake away, Hay Lin," she hissed. "I thought I told you to stay away from the stuff. We can't eat in the classroom."

"I can't help it," came the sullen reply. Was Irma taking charge? She hoped so. Will couldn't control all of them. She remembered Cornelia with her new powers and shuddered.

----------------------------------------------

"She recognized it, I'm sure of it. That old lady might have been an old guardian." Aayliah was accustomed to muttering. She had to get her thoughts out.

_Or that girl could be the current one._

She looked up. It was a small thyme leaf. It had a point. "Of course. I've been so stupid. Phobos would totally want to do them in. I have to take them back, before they kill them!" She glanced around wildly, trying to find something to trigger her mind. What did that enchantress say? Was it possible to remove them? Did they have to fight it?

_You should see Candracar._ Now the thyme leaf wasn't doing so well.

"Out of the question," Aayliah said firmly. "I haven't been there in god knows how many millennia. Besides, it isn't the place to be. I have to punish Phobos."

The leaf tilted. _Are you sure the sins haven't rubbed off on you, for keeping them so long?"_

Aayliah bristled. "He manipulated me!"

_He bribed you._

"Oh, shut up!" She was starting to get annoyed. Maybe she should banish thymes once she makes sure they're all like this one.

_Fine, but I'd give the Zamballans back their Heart if I were you._

She stalked off haughtily. She'll show that thyme. She thought back to what Phobos had seem to take a liking to apart from power. She smiled, and morphed into a raven. "Phobos is going to wish he never messed with me," she thought, "again."

Hope you liked this one! Review, and thank you!


	18. Thunder and Lightning

Chapter Eighteen Thunder and Lightning

"Look, Will," Cornelia snarled. "I know you took it. The guilt was all over your face." She didn't quite know what was happening. She was seething, taking short, ragged, uneven breaths. She didn't have any proof, of course, but to her, it was obvious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Will yelled back. She looked around frantically. There wasn't anywhere to go. Cornelia's subconsciousness told her to wait until after school. She had to get it out somehow.

"Oh, please. You're not going to fool anyone. I want my necklace."

Will took a step back cautiously. Something about Cornelia's calm voice chilled her. She debated using logic. "It's not even yours."

"That doesn't make it yours, either." Without warning, she changed. Just like that. Will was so taken aback, she barely registered the ultimate fury on her face.

"Everyone thought you were perfect," she said the first thing on her mind. "There wasn't any room for me. I'm always the one to blame. When Elyon was captured, when Caleb got sucked back into the portal. You're the reason Envy chose me. You know when you walked out on us? You were welcomed back with open arms. If I were to do that, they'd hate me for life."

Cornelia was stunned. After all that time harboring and channeling the jealousy of Will being the leader when she, herself, had the leadership qualities, it turned out Will was jealous of her? She remembered wishing the others were there for her whenever she had an ice-skating competition like they were there for Will. She started to simmer down. There wasn't any need to feel this way. She looked at Will with new-old eyes. Then her rage returned. It was like being in and out of consciousness.

"And why would they hate you for life?" she sneered. "Because you're a wannabe loser who likes to steal things. I bet you're the one behind Irma's watch, am I right?"

Will didn't answer. She transformed as well and thrust a bolt of lightning in Cornelia's way. Her eyes widened and she whipped out a lush vine to block it.

It was Will's turn to be surprised. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Cornelia smiled shrewdly. "I've been practicing." That only made Will angrier. She could only suppose it was her jealousy. She didn't like Cornelia materializing plants any more than Irma flouncing around with her watch. She conjured up lightning from her fingers. She was not going down without a fight - if she was going down at all.

Cornelia fumed. A part of her knew she couldn't win. It was Heart to Heart, they were bound to come out even. But she was infuriated that somehow Will could summon lightning. For some reason, it started to affect the weather as well. Might as well add to that, she thought wryly.

She slapped the ground and thunder came to greet her. The sound waves lifted Will up higher than her intention and right up against the old bridge. Will growled in frustration. "Quintessence!" she barked.

Cornelia found herself being assailed by a large selection of stones from the ground. A vein pulsed on her forehead. She brought them back to Will.

"I don't want to fight!" she called out, flinging her arms over her head for protection.

"Then give me back the jewel for heaven's sake!" Cornelia roared.

"OK, ok!" Will said hastily. It was pouring and doubtless she wanted to go home. She took the pendant out of her shirt, unlatched it off of her neck, and threw it at Cornelia. She caught it and put it on. With a glare, Will teleported god-knows-where. Cornelia remembered dimly fearing what the others would think of her when Will told. And you can bet she'd tell. But Will was on the run. Cornelia looked at her hands and wondered whether she really did that.

She suddenly felt terribly exhausted, like she was a thousand years old. She sat there, contemplating. She wanted to release all her energy. The clouds pitied her. They showered her with their water. Feeling their cooling moisture on her skin. She felt a little better. She fingered the jade heart and couldn't remember why she needed it so badly. It was just a hunk of rock Lillian gave her.

Maybe that was it. Lillian. She remembered how she yelled at her and regretted it instantly. She had to change. 


	19. The Turmoil

I am so, so sorry. This is kind of embarrassing but I was catching up on Code Lyoko, W.I.T.C.H. (I never watched Season1 15-26), and Winx Club (they are lame, but addicting) episodes. I watched about sixty episodes in three days and now it's time to buckle down and get back to work!

Jessicamasstriani: They all are! Until they figure out what to do.

Hobbit69: He was helpful before…unintentionally, anyway. And only some of the time…Ok, he's totally useless. The makers probably only gave him the Tonga Tooth so he can stay in the series.

Chapter Nineteen The Turmoil

Irma stood there, completely poised, a finger pointing menacingly at Hay Lin. "Just one thing," she said.

Hay Lin looked up from her fries. "What?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE??" Irma yelled at the top of her lungs, regardless of all the people around her. "I have been watching you like a hawk all day and the amount of food I have confiscated from you is enough to feed a small populace for a year!"

"Sorry," Hay Lin said. "It's PMS. I can't resist fries."

"Don't give me that crap," Irma said from gritted teeth. "You don't get PMS. You have got to fight this sin thing, ok? Taranee and Cornelia are trying to. I hope."

"Just this one bag."

"No! Not just this one bag, in fact, give me that!" Irma snatched the fries from under Hay Lin's nose, scattered its contents onto the sidewalk, and started stamping on it like a madwoman.

"My food!" Hay Lin cried in outrage. "Why you!" She looked around and spotted a tree branch on the floor. Within seconds it was dangling in the air.

"Ow!" Irma cried as it made contact with her head. "Hay Lin, I don't want to do this. We're in public here!" A small crowd of people had gathered around them to see the commotion. Irma waved for them to leave. "You can go now! Come on. Go home! Nothing to see here!" Slowly, they disintegrated. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she hissed at Hay Lin. "You could have made a scene."

"And you totally couldn't have when you were screaming at me," Hay Lin retorted.

Irma folded her arms. "That's not fair. I was trying to help you."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Hay Lin started up ahead.

"Oh no you don't," Irma said hurriedly. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Hay Lin asked in annoyance.

"What if your grandmother isn't back from Candracar yet?" Irma demanded. "Then you're gonna totally pig out again. You've done nothing but satisfy your stupid stomach. Did you even talk to Eric?"

"Like he'll want a gluttonous pig for a girlfriend," she said darkly.

"Exactly!" Irma spread out her hands to somehow make Hay Lin see. "That's why you have to go on a diet." They entered the restaurant. The aromas almost made Hay Lin faint. Who knew there could be something so wondrous in her life that she spent so much time not knowing?

"Eric is just a boy," she said. "But this is me."

Irma stared at her as if she just grew another arm. "You would choose feeding yourself until you collapse than have a guy like Eric in your life? What are you thinking?"

Hay Lin sat on her bed and threw a pillow at Irma. "I'm thinking we shouldn't make a big deal about boys anyway. I mean. The only reason girls out there diet and dress pretty is for guys."

Irma threw the pillow back. "You are so crazy. I can't help you." She started walking towards the door to leave and promptly tripped over her feet.

Hay Lin giggled. "Sorry. Are you ok? That must have hurt."

But much to her surprise, Irma stood up without a pause. "Me? Oh, I'm fine. Fine and dandy, yep. Don't forget to at least try and stay away from food. Gotta go now. Bye!"

"Um, ok," Hay Lin replied. "Bye." As soon as Irma was gone Hay Lin sighed. How long could she last this time? Five seconds? Ten? The girls had made bets once. She couldn't stand it. The pull for chocolate or sizzling fried dumplings or noodles or moon cakes that stick into her braces for ages. She had to have food. She peered out her window, making sure Irma was on her way home before heading down the stairs for pre-supper.


	20. Absolute Mayhem

Chapter Twenty Absolute Mayhem

"Taranee," Theresa Cook said impatiently. "Taranee!" She stood outside her daughter's bedroom door and wondered what on Earth she was doing in there. She knew it wasn't right to invade your daughter's privacy but she had been in there way too long. She couldn't possibly be doing homework. Her backpack was in the living room where two of her friends dropped it off for her.

She was extremely embarrassed that her daughter couldn't carry her own school bags. "That's it, Taranee. I have had it with you." She pushed open Taranee's bedroom door to find her fast asleep on the _floor_. Then, she lost it. "Taranee, get UP! Now!"

Taranee opened one bleary eye. "Hrmph?"

"Don't you _Hrmph _me." She then promptly dragged her daughter to a sitting position, ignoring her soft moans of protest, only to have her slouch back down on the carpet again. "This is becoming a serious issue. No daughter of mine will behave like that. Are you coming down with something?"

Taranee murmured a little.

"What?" Theresa cupped a hand to her ear. "I didn't quite catch that. Speak louder!"

Taranee groaned. "Mom. I'm tired," she said, sounding a little slurred.

"What is it?" Theresa asked, shaking Taranee repeatedly. "Did someone hit you over the head with a gold plate? You've been tired since yesterday. This has got to stop. Is there an extra challenging test soon?"  
"I'm tired," Taranee insisted staunchly. Then, with what must have been all the strength she could muster, she shuffled onto her bed because the second she collapsed on it, she fell asleep.

Cornelia stared down at the jewel long and hard, then decided to try and patch things up with Caleb. Plus she had to find a way to make it up to Lillian, though she already had an idea for that. She clutched the stupid heart tightly before coming to a decision, and chucking it down into the grass. May it stay hidden forever, so she wouldn't need to be reminded of the shame that she had brought on herself. She needed to see Caleb. Somehow, that always made her feel better.

He knew exactly how to comfort her, and in her anger, she pushed him away. He understood she was going through a curse, but she was sure it didn't lessen the blow. She couldn't even remember some of the things she said, but the ones she did remember made her flinch violently. She needed to make Caleb see she was cured. She thought she was cured, at least. She had to make him forgive her mistakes, but how? What if he shunned her? What if she genuinely hurt him and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? She became fraught with worry as a tiny seed of an idea wormed its way into her head. The first thing she needed was a CD…

Phobos lounged around in his bathing pool. The one at the palace was gone, of course, but for the moment, the pond in the forest was good enough. He still had to stay in hiding for a while. Chances are, annoying guardians could last a week with the sins in them if luck was against him. And in these last few years, luck _was_ against him.

He looked around at the autumn leaves glistening in the sun peaking its way through the myriad of tree branches and the cheerful chirruping of bright-colored songbirds. It was enough to make him gag. Every time a butterfly or some other beautiful, innocent, harmless creature flew by, he would have the urge to crush it. What he wouldn't give to see a raven these days. They were his beacons of hope in the horizon of beauty and kindness surrounding him, giving him fits.

Just one bird of darkness among these useless blue jays and nightingales would cheer him up immensely. As if the heavens themselves had answered his unspoken prayer, one appeared, perched upon a branch of a dead birch – the only dead birch in the forest.

Intrigued by its taste, he stepped out of the pool, draped on his tunic, and crept closer to study it. It seemed to be studying him with an approving air and flew onto his arm. He should have known it then, of course, for how many birds - black or no – would be so bold as to go anywhere near a human being? But Aayliah was counting on Phobos' foolishness to punish him for making a fool of her.

"I always knew I had a gift with animals," Phobos said lightly to himself. Aayliah's new face was contorted with rage but it must have looked like a crooked smile for Phobos crooned, "Where did _you_ come from, hm?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, she lunged at him, claws outstretched, aiming for his jaw. Phobos' eyes widened and his hand flew to his face where there was now a satisfyingly deep scratch. "Why you insolent little-"

"Hello, Phobos," Aayliah spat, reaching the ground in her normal form.

"I should have known," Phobos hissed. "No true bird of darkness could ever dream of harming me."

"The raven wasn't always dark," Aayliah remarked as she tried to gain power over the sunlight. She figured Phobos' carelessness could get her a little further. "It used to be as pure and white as the dove."

Phobos' mouth twitched into what closely resembled a smiled. "Which shows that anything _good_ can be reverted, or redirected." He was gathering rays of darkness from deep beneath the earth.

Aayliah was ready for him. The mayhem of the millennia – the battle of the century – was about to begin.


	21. Heaven

Chapter Twenty-One Heaven

"Irma. I know you're there. You have to be there. Pick up the phone already!" Cornelia drummed her tapered fingers impatiently on the coffee table with the phone balanced expertly on her shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" Cornelia cried. "Ok, listen. I need to ask a favor."

The reply was uncertain. "Uh…yeah?"

"I got rid of the sin, for Heaven's sake," Cornelia said irritably.

Irma perked. "You did? Seriously? How?"

Cornelia squirmed. "I got into a fight with Will and kind of…regretted it."

"So you've come back to your senses?" Irma asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I was afraid to tell you this at first but the contest is kind of tonight. In an hour."

Cornelia smiled. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since you're the only one of us who's sane, what with Hay Lin's eating disorder, Will's magpie behavior, and Taranee's laziness, could you somehow bring Lillian to the contest? They do allow family members, right? And also, I sort of blew up at my parents too. So I need you to make them let me go."

"Is that all?" Irma asked.

"Well…" Cornelia hesitated. "It would be nice if you could find Caleb as well."

Irma raised her eyebrows, even though Cornelia couldn't see her, "Oh really? I just might be able to do just that. But why can't you get Lillian? Isn't she right there?"

Cornelia sighed. "She hates my guts right now. I have to fix things between us and I want to do that at the show."

Irma nodded. "I understand. What song are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Ok. Wait a second…why is Will a magpie?"

Cornelia paused for a bit, staring at the carpet, trying to figure out how to put this. "Let's just say she has some jewelry issues."

"Yeah, okay. See you, then."

Cornelia hung up the phone. Mission accomplished. It went better than she imagined. She thought Irma would say no. Then again, she doesn't want her show wrecked.

She looked at her hand mirror and bit her lip nervously. She should look okay. She'd better look ok. The contest was in an hour, she had to get ready! She didn't know why she was so flustered. She just wanted it to go well. Irma was going to tweak her parents' minds and everything would be all right between her and the rest of the world. If everything went right.

She tried a calming exercise. When that didn't work, she went upstairs to change. She didn't want anything fancy for the occasion. It wasn't that kind of song. She had to look simple, but still stand out. What was she going to do? She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it earlier, but now she was starting to have a panic attack.

She opened her closet hoping desperately for some inspiration but it just didn't come. She saw fuchsia, teal, turquoise, lavender, cream, random colors all thrown in her face, mocking her. She couldn't stand it any longer. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed. She heard the doorbell ring. She didn't move. Lillian would get it, she knew. She tried once again to look into her wardrobe for something suitable to wear.

Finally, she picked out a casual looking pair of jeans and…and…she didn't know. It was completely overwhelming and everything she had looked hopeless. Then she came to her senses. Cornelia Hale, Guardian of Earth…brought down by a dress dilemma? That sounded ridiculous.

She usually when with her moods whenever she was choosing outfits but she couldn't remember what confused was suppose to be so she threw the jeans back and went into her mother's room (her mother was still in the kitchen, cooking). She stepped into the walk-in closet. It was narrow so she had to crouch to get to the back, where the dresses were kept.

She immediately fell in love with a silky, pale blue dress with a delicate looking bodice. She pulled it out, trying not to crumple it. It shimmered when she moved it. She liked the mysterious look it gave off. She rummaged through her mother's jewelry box and left the room donning the dress with diamond earrings, and a silver necklace with a ring encrusted with sapphires.

Lillian was gone and Irma had worked her magic on her parents already for they smiled at her faintly and watched her leave. She thought she might attract too much attention but then again, she'd always love being center of attention. While practicing, she had discovered she had quite the talent for singing. She really wanted to win, just to prove that she can do more that just ice-skate.

"Aw, come on!" Irma whined. "You can't back off now. The audience is waiting."

Cornelia was having serious doubts about this. what if she messes up? What if she turns out not to be as good as she thought she was? What if Lillian still doesn't forgive her? As she starts to voice her worries Irma said, "Stop what-iffing. You'll never get anywhere in life. You've got a whole crowd out there. Think about Caleb!"

"You're not helping!" Cornelia snapped as she stepped onto the stage.

"All right, everyone," Irma said, "now it's time for Ms. Cornelia Hale's performance of…I don't know! But I assure you, it will be grand."

Trying not to squint, Cornelia took the microphone Irma handed to her. She took a deep breath. _Here goes_, she thought uneasily.

"_I've hardly been outside my room in days._" Easy does it. "_'Cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays_." Not bad! "_The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away. And it was then I realized a conscience never fades_.

_When you're young you have this image of your life_

_That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife_

_And you've made boundaries you've never dreamed to cross_

_And if you ever happen to be awake completely lost_

_Then I will fight for you_

_Be sure that I will fight until we're the special two_

_Once again_

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together_

_Our hands will not be taught to hold another's_

_When we're the special two_

_And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together_

_These arms will not be taught to need another_

_'Cause we were the special two_

_and we'll be again_

_I remember someone old once said to me_

_That lies will lock you up with truth the only key_

_And I was comfortable and warm inside my shell_

_And couldn't see this place could soon become my hell_

_So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face_

_Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place_

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now_

_Oh but if by chance you change your mind_

_You know what I'll not let you down_

'_Cause we were the special two_

_And we'll be again_

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together_

_Our hands will not be taught to hold another's_

_When we're the special two_

_And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together_

_These arms will not be taught to need another_

_'Cause we were the special two_

_and we'll be again_

_I step outside my mind's eyes for a minute_

_And I look over me like a doctor_

_Looking for disease_

_Or something that could ease the pain_

_But nothing cures the hurt you_

_You bring on by yourself_

_Just remembering, just remembering_

_How we were_

_When we would only see each other we'll breathe together_

_Our hands will not be taught to hold another's_

_When we're the special two_

_And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together_

_These arms will not be taught to need another_

_'Cause we're the special two._"

People were clapping! For her! She almost fell off the stage in shock, something easily accomplished with her crystal high-heels that made her feel like Cinderella. She blew kissed to the crowd then bounded offstage to find her sister. Lillian found her.

"You were great," she whispered. "Really."

Cornelia smiled. "Listen, I-"

Lillian shook her head. "Irma told me."

Cornelia frowned in surprise. "She did? What did she say?"

"She told me you guys had some sort of sins in you and you had to try and get rid of them and yours was to be extra angry."

"I'm sorry about your necklace, Lillian."

Lillian shrugged. "It's ok. I'd rather loose a silly old necklace than have you mad at me."

I thought you were mad at me!" Cornelia exclaimed.

Lillian shrugged again. "I guess I was. But I'm not anymore. I think I should go now."

Cornelia's heart sank. "Go where?"

"Somewhere!"

Cornelia fumed. "What did I do wrong?" she whispered to herself furiously.

"Nothing," came a voice behind her. She whipped her head around, careful to contain the hidden yellow leaves.

"Caleb!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

Caleb looked flummoxed. "Of course I came! I didn't exactly have a choice, either." He added wryly.

"Was it Irma?" Cornelia asked, pulling away slightly. He was dressed in a chocolate suit and a blue and gold tie.

He nodded. "You look beautiful."

Cornelia blushed. She looked down at herself for a brief moment, then buried herself in Caleb's chest again. "I am so, so sorry at the way I treated you," she whispered fiercely. "I wasn't myself."

Caleb held her tighly. "I know." Without waiting any longer, he bent down slightly and kissed her on the lips. Cornelia tangled her fingers in his hair, oblivious to the staring or the next contestant, just enjoying the sweet taste of heaven.

Another longer chapter. Sorry her clothes took so long to decide. I didn't know whatto make her wear so I just dragged it out until something came to me. Review!


	22. Fighting – Or Not

Okay, yeah. I read over the chapter and realized it seemed a little too…unrealistic, which sucks. I'll try to do better next time.

Bla8-Yeah, I know what you mean. In the show Irma's the funny one and Cornelia's the enemy, which I hate. I think there are 13 books. Or maybe 15. I've only read the first 4. They show Cornelia way better. Nah, she's not Nerissa. She's too busy facing the Seven Sins!

Chapter Twenty-Two Fighting – or not

"Stupid Cornelia, stupid Cornelia, stupid Cornelia!" Will yelled over the phone, flinging her stuffed frogs across the room.

"What did she do now?" Hay Lin asked sympathetically. Apart from Taranee, Cornelia had been most affected. Her eyes were always blood-shot and she was always rigid and uptight. As for Hay Lin herself, she must have gained twenty pounds.

"She cornered me and started ranting on about Lillian's jade thing. Then she transformed and started hurling rocks at me!"

Hay Lin paused. "Uh…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Will replied. "What about you? You're not eating again, are you?"

"Um, NO! No, I'm not," Hay Lin said quickly.

"Hay Lin," Will said sternly. "I'm going to need to keep an eye on you."

"NO!" Hay Lin shouted. "It took forever to get rid of Irma, please no."

Will rolled her eyes. There wasn't anything else for her to do (except homework, but her grades were down the drain already so why bother). "I am teleporting there right now whether you like it or not."

"What about…your mom?" Hay Lin asked in an attempt to distract her and cram as many lays potato chips into her mouth as possible (she needs to use the mute button to do that so Will wouldn't hear her crunching).

"My mom is out on a date with Mr. Collins," Will answered when it hit her. Her mom was out with Mr. Collins. "You, know Hay Lin, never mind. I've got something else to do."

Hay Lin does a victory dance accidentally spilling her chips. "Uh, that was nothing…yeah, bye!" She hung up the phone quickly. "Phew!" she said to herself.

Will went on the phone to call Matt. "Hello?" "Yeah, it's me." "I was wondering, do you want to go to dinner at Shing Ye?" "Well, yeah I just wanted a change. Maybe there's some place better than the Silver Dragon." "Cool, do you know how to get there?" "Great." "See you."

"Irma, call down your brother for dinner!" Anna said from the kitchen. "And don't make me say it again!"

Irma got up from the couch grudgingly. "Can't you tell the least contact I have with him, the better we'll both survive?"

Anna laughed. "Stop being so dramatic. Chris is fine."

"Whatever you say," she grumbled. "I'll only have to put up with him until the circus recaptures him anyway."

She stomped all the way up her stairs making as loud a noise as possible to show her mother she was doing this under strong protest. When she opened Chris' bedroom door, she yelled, "Dinner, you little brat, come down!" and barely flinched at the boxes thrown at her.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Chris asked in amazement.

"No, it doesn't," Irma said with gritted teeth, "and don't ever do that again." Her response was a load of hard covered picture books flung at her face. She could feel bruises forming. "CHRIS!"

"Wow," Chris whispered softly. "I've got a robot for a sister."

"That's it!" Irma said, without losing her composure while fuming on the inside. She pulled Chris by the ear and dragged him down the stairs, ignoring his kicking and screaming shattering her eardrums. Then she promptly plopped him onto a seat where he glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

Yes, controlling her brother was perfectly fine.

"The Seven Sins could mean trouble," the Oracle said.

"Yes, Oracle," Yan Lin replied, a tad impatient. "Tell me something I don't know."

"That the Seven Sins are supposed to be safe, with Aayliah?" Tibor asked.

"Oh," Yan Lin said quietly. She looked up. "Who's Aayliah?"

Oracle sighed deeply. "She was the first of the guardians. She resides in Daquanor."

"But she is not there," Luba interrupted. "She is with Phobos."

"Phobos?" Yan Lin said weakly. "But I thought you said she was a former guardian."

"So was Nerissa," Tibor reminded. "But no, Aayliah is good. They are in a fight."

"More like a war with only two people," Heylinor (I know that's not the way to spell it, you can all tell me off or whatever but I like it that way) remarked. "Shouldn't we do something? Those two at it might take quite a while."

Yan Lin glanced around at the marble pillars, as if she were trying to ask them what to do. It seemed every time she went up there it was to bring news of disasters. That Nerissa had killed Cassidy, that Phobos was waging war, that Nerissa wanted the old guardians. Sometimes she wished she never knew of the guardians. She would look at her granddaughter every day and remember the stress and betrayal she battled against back in her days.

"Can we do something? Why would she set sins on them, anyway?"

"Maybe Phobos deceived her. She looks rather petulant," Heylinor observed.

"That is just like her," Luba said, shaking her head. "She has an odd and difficult personality."

"Fabulous," Yan Lin replied stonily. "How do the guardians overcome the Seven Sins?"

"That is a more intricate problem," Oracle said. "They are able to break free, only if they truly, selflessly want to."

Yan Lin stared at him, mouth agape. Then she turned to Heylinor, who still bared some traces of her old powers. _Now I remember why I didn't want to join the council._

Heylinor grimaced and gave a weak smile.


	23. Spying Unskillfully

**Bla8-Yeah, I find it hard to keep my grades up too. I mean, let's see. I need good grades to get into a good college. I need a good college so I can get a good job. I need a good job because I need the money and I need the money because that's the only way to get stuff. Sometimes I sincerely wish life weren't so complicated. This is sort of a prequel to Missing but the ending might not fit. Yeah, it's the usual CxC, WxM, HLxE, TxN and Ix? like you see in the others.**

**Matt doesn't loose his power. The others do though. I figure he should have it because it was his in the first place, only he turned evil that time. What do you mean, betrothed??? I think it's because Nigel says 'sweet' all the time and he has no distinct personality. I hate it when that happens. I want people to forget about the dream so it pops up later unexpectedly…which is obviously why I'm reminding everyone. You have to read the myth of Iphigenia. Her dad told her mom she was gonna be married but actually, she was to be sacrificed because otherwise Artemis (the goddess) wouldn't let the Greeks set sail for the Trojan War.**

**Phobos very bad. I'm going to have them really fight soon. Maybe next chapter. Okay, the Seven Sins are greed, gluttony (Hay Lin, poor thing), jealousy (yes, Will who stole the necklace…and watch), anger (Cornelia, I feel bad for Lillian), pride (not very effective but Irma), lust, and sloth (which is laziness, Taranee).**

**Yeah, I lived most of my life in England (nine years) and three here in America. I'm almost thirteen so that doesn't leave a lot of room for China. I am forgetting my Chinese and my mom makes me have lessons with her every day I don't have school as well as Tuesdays because I get out over half an hour early. I'm taking Chinese next year as a freshman though because it's the only third language I can fit in my schedule, which is bursting at its seams. The others all meet 4 times a week. We need more periods. We only have 28 a week. That's sooo not enough especially since I'm drooling over all the choices. Don't feel bad for Hay Lin. She'll get better. Some day.**

**Hobbit69-That's okay. When we moved (the last time we moved anyway) I had to cancel my e-mail. Sooo annoying. I've been to seven schools and three continents. I hate moving. I always want everything to stay the same but it's so hard and everything keeps changing! I can't stand change.**

Chapter Twenty-Three Spying

I know it's wrong of me. I already said that. But honestly, a girl deserves to have her mom all to herself. A girl has the right to find out how to ruin it for her and her new boyfriend. I know it sounds bad but it's really just snooping…okay, that doesn't sound right either.

So here I am, sitting with Matt, not even listening when he orders the food, and glancing around for a glimpse of my mother. I haven't decided how I was going to break them up. Do I barge in, going, "Oh my god, Matt, it's my mother!" or simply burst a light bulb above their table?

I was still mulling this over when Matt goes, "Hey, Will! Do you want tea or coke or something else?"

"Um, I'll have water," I said hastily. Why did I ever do this? I should have just come here alone and freaked them out by making a flowerpot come to life and bash Mr. Collins on the head until he develops a coma and has a reoccurring nightmare of him falling into a vat of olive oil and…I've got a dark side.

"Listen, Will," Matt said. Oh great, what now? "Why do you want to go out all of a sudden?"

I tore my eyes off my mom, who was sitting five tables away. "I was just in the mood for it I guess," I gabbed. I flashed him a smile so he'll leave me alone then turned back to survey the couple. Mr. Collins was reaching out across the table. _No!_ My mind shouted._ Get your paws off her. She's my MOM!_

Then I came back to my senses. Really, what was I thinking? Truly thinking? I should approach this in a mature and tactful manner. Instead of yelling random thoughts in my head I should take action. So I pretended to look shocked and squinted at my mother's direction disbelievingly. Matt followed my gaze and his jaw dropped.

"Is that-" he gawked.

I nodded slowly as if numbed. "That's my mom."

"Wow," Matt exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said they were going out."

I swiveled my head to face him. "Why would I be kidding?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Matt said quickly.

I tried to push that aside for the moment. I have enough people to be jealous of/about for one day. "You want to go meet her?" I blurted out.

Matt looked at me like I was insane. "No kidding?"

"Stop saying that!" I cried.

"Okay, okay," Matt replied hastily. "I will."

I glared at him for a few more seconds until I cooled off. "So do you want to meet her?"

Matt shrugged carelessly. "Sure thing." As we slowly headed towards their table (like our food was going to arrive any time soon, ha!) my mom reacted like…well, like me when she showed up at that school dance! And Mr. Collins looked just like Nigel when Taranee's mom catches them at it even though I have never witnessed that.

Anyway, it was priceless. "W-Will!" mom stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a date with Matt and I spotted you here so I wanted to introduce you since you've never seen him before."

"Oh," mom said, looking exasperated. "Nice to meet you, Matt."

"Uh, Susan?" Mr. Collins said hesitantly. "I think I should get going now."  
"Yes, Dean," Mom replied distractedly as Mr. Collins started putting on his coat. I was ready to do a victory dance when I finally saw the back of him. Then mom turned to me. "Will, what were you thinking?"

So I sort of messed up. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Matt was walking away too. What did I do wrong?

-------------------------------------

"I am telling you, this has to be stopped!" Yan Lin exclaimed. "Look at them! Handling magic as if it were a plaything. They'll destroy half of Meridian in the blink of an eye!"

"I have faith in Aayliah," the Oracle replied shrewdly.

Yan Lin was getting quite fed up of the Oracle's calm front. She remembered how she used to complain about him in her childhood. "She set sins on my granddaughter!" she yelled in a loud voice for such a small woman.

"Yan Lin," Heylinor said, "why don't you bring in the girls so we can see how badly influenced they are?" _And good luck with it, too,_ she added. Yan Lin scowled.

**Once the guardians arrive, things don't get better:**

"I am so sick of you!" Irma yelled. "You're the one with so much authority and power but you make _us_ do your dirty work and now we have to suffer for _your_ cowardice!"

"Irma, calm down! You sound like Cornelia," Will commented. Irma threw her a glare.

"Can someone give me a hand with Taranee?" asked Cornelia. "She's so heavy."

"I will." Yan Lin rushed to Taranee's side. "Taranee, Taranee. Snap out of it."

"It won't work, grandma. We've tried everything," Hay Lin sighed, looking at her sleeping friend.

"Taranee's fate is in her own hands now," Luba said smoothly.

"So says the bald-headed whacko loopy medium," Irma retorted.

"Okay, who is channeling anger again?" Yan Lin asked, a little confused.

"No one," Will explained. "Cornelia got free."

"She did, did she?" the Oracle asked, interested. "How so?"

"I just did?" Cornelia asked. "I mean I don't know. I just suddenly didn't feel like I had to be angry anymore."

"I suppose that falls into the category of 'selflessly wanting to,'" Yan Lin said scathingly.

"Huh?" Will asked. "What are you talking about? How come Cornelia's free? It's not fair!"

"Now do you see how afflicted they are?" Yan Lin demanded. "My granddaughter is distorting her mind and body by thinking of food all the time. You have to do something! Irma is right. _You_ are the Oracle!"

"I cannot do much. I can only guide the guardians to their right path."

"You'll guide us to our doom," Irma muttered. The Oracle shook his head tiredly. This was going to be a long day.

**This is not my best work and took several days but whatever, it got done in the end. Review anyways! Thanks.**


End file.
